24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm
Confirmed kills Whose betting that list of confirmed kills was written up from looking at our list... :) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :And he even counted Serge in. --William (talk) 14:45, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::That's the first thing I thought SignorSimon. Cimbe (torch operator) was put not late ago by User:Acer4666, so indeed, evidence that's from this list. :) --Station7 (talk) 17:26, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :There's so much they borrowed from us, it's amazing. You also have Chloe's bio, which has to be a lift from her sidebar - I can't imagine they'd have remembered Timothy O'Brian even existed without coming here! --Pyramidhead (talk) 17:52, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Have they more borrowed from us Pyramidhead besides the kill list and Chloe's bio? :) --Station7 (talk) 10:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Chloe ::Where is the season 8 thing from Chloe as listed on the article ? :) --Station7 (talk) 18:08, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Will transcribe in a minute --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:17, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not be negative, but it's a bit blurred to read. Sorry. --Station7 (talk) 18:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's from the 1080p iTunes version so unfortunately it's as clear as it's likely to get. If you want to try for a better one, please do! :) --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:26, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Where can you read about her Day 8 activitists? --Station7 (talk) 18:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh my god, that was so great to see that. They got Neil Nagi in, everything, it was mint. Looks like they spelled Cimbe as Chimbe or Climbe tho? Ah well whatevs--Acer4666 (talk) 00:25, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, a honor to you Acer4666, twice in fact. ;) --Station7 (talk) 10:50, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Mikhail Novakovich and Pavel Tokarev Where are Mikhail Novakovich and Pavel Tokarev mentioned during this episode? I think not on the on-screen kill list, since Young and John Quinn are the names which are the closest by seen at least. --Station7 (talk) 19:17, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Boudreau says Jack "killed two Russian diplomats." --Pyramidhead (talk) 19:39, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::That's a bit of error since Tokarev was a diplomatic agent, if you ask me. I find diplomatic agents to be bodyguards to diplomats, not diplomats themselves. (P.S., I'm still bitter over the death of Renee Walker because of them) BattleshipMan (talk) 19:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes Pyramidhead, I can remember that part. That makes sense, although they are not named during the episode. --Station7 (talk) 20:20, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm comprising a list of all of the times Teri Bauer has been mentioned since her death in Day 1. Can someone help me out and tell me when is this episode she was mentioned? Thanks! --Iananthony10 (talk) 16:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Teri Bauer I'm comprising a list of all of the times Teri Bauer has been mentioned since her death in Day 1. Can someone help me out and tell me when is this episode she was mentioned? Thanks! --Iananthony10 (talk) 16:55, May 7, 2014 (UTC) She isn't mentioned, but seen on Jack Bauer's profile during the episode, just like his daughter Kim Bauer next to the confirm kill list from Jack. --Station7 (talk) 17:43, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Appearance I propose a little change for the appearance table:for those single-episode characters, change "first appearance" to "single appearance";if they die in the episode, we add "only appearance; dies". Just like *Characters **Shepherd (single appearance) **Mick (only appearance; dies) Any thoughts? --William (talk) 04:48, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Seems a little over-complicated to me. I'd rather keep it to (first appearance) and (mentioned only) --Pyramidhead (talk) 19:33, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I thought in this way we can help the readers to better distinguish single-episode and recurring characters. Anyone else wants to weigh in? --William (talk) 06:06, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I think either "single appearance" or "only appearance" (but one of them, not a combination of both for different people) would be ok to use in place of "first appearance", as "first appearance" is a bit misleading if it is their only appearance (makes people think it's the first of a few). :::However, I don't see the need to list whether a person dies or not. It's not relevant to someone's appearances, really (people often appear in a few more episodes after their death), and if anyone wants to know that sort of extra detail they can click through to the character's article.--Acer4666 (talk) 10:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Listing their death would be relevant as otherwise it would raise a few questions and then they would be prompted to click on the character's article to figure out how they died. First appearance might be silly for single episode characters but then if we change it, people will find it odd that we're not giving the same treatment that we gave other characters.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:54, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well I give up the idea of "Only appearance; dies" since there are many corpse-only cases. But I'm in favor of "Single appearance" instead of "First appearance" for those single-episode guys as the latter would be confusing. --William (talk) 06:08, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I can get behind "only appearance". For no particular reason I think it should be "only" rather than "single", but whichever everyone wants is fine. --Pyramidhead (talk) 06:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Start time The time is never shown to be 11am at the start of this episode, right? I took that to mean that the first scene isn't supposed to be in real-time with the rest of the episode - so therefore this shouldn't start with 11am - Does anyone disagree? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:37, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes we think it is, which is understandable. But...yes you're right. --Station7 (talk) 18:40, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :What? It only said 11:06 because that's how long had already elapsed. Keep in mind nearly every episode starts at two minutes after the hour because of the recap. I think they did it differently in this one because a tenth of the hour is gone by the time they have the narration. There's nothing to suggest that any time has gone by after the title; Navarro says they "just captured" Jack. --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:44, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Some questions Just a couple of questions since in the past we were very reluctant to name things if they weren't named in-universe within the show: * Was the mosque in the opening scene ever identified as the East London Mosque? * Was the little camera drone ever referred to as a "Throwbot"? * Was the river in that opening scene referred to as the Thames? * Was Tanner's drone ever identified as an MQ-1 Predator? I'm just asking because I really don't remember if there was a policy change allowing us to be more flexible with names of things. Just wondering. Thief12 (talk) 02:32, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes to all except #3 (so far). --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:47, May 11, 2014 (UTC) We've got some situations in the two episodes pages where characters are named where they've not been named on screen. Silent Hunter UK (talk) 20:01, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Can you give examples? So far we have a list: Margot al-Harazi and Ron Clark's surnames haven't yet, nor Simone's name yet, though they're major characters so odds are they'll be named soon enough. I think we have legitimate (ie non-imdb) sources for all the other characters - who are you thinking of specifically?--Acer4666 (talk) 22:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Osborne Looks like there are two Osbornes in two different episodes. They're probably wearing the same clothes, played by the same actor (possibly Andy Wareham), but they're definitely different characters in universe. How should we disambiguate them? --William (talk) 06:06, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :I would suggest something like "Osborne (Heyford soldier)" and "Osborne (Shepherd's convoy)" or something?--Acer4666 (talk) 22:11, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::How about Osborne (Lower Heyford) and Osborne (Afghanistan)? --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:50, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Protest scene extras File:9x01 reporter brown coat.jpg File:9x01 protestor beard.jpg I'm thinking the reporter is played by Pamela Betsy Cooper and the bearded protestor by Julian Seager--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:18, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :Agreed on both. --William (talk) 11:35, February 8, 2020 (UTC) ::Seager himself denied wearing any hats on a 2014 tweet. Thief12 (talk) 17:34, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :::LOL, nevermind. He just confirmed directly to me that it was him. Thief12 (talk) 23:56, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Speaking of the same scene, I've been in contact with George Hewer, another actor who's listed on the IMDb as a "protester". He confirms he was an extra on the show, possibly on this scene (he mentioned Heller exiting a building to get into his car). It's a really tough scene to spot, but I think maybe, just maaaaybe, this one might be him? (the first image is from his website) I'm waiting for him to reply, but I'm looking for thoughts, opinions. Thief12 (talk) 16:55, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :Hewer told me he "might have been wearing a grey coat, possibly a black/grey scarf as well, and I know I definitely wasn’t holding any of the signs." Just in case anyone wants to take the chance to spot him. Thief12 (talk) 20:56, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::Maybe this guy? The guy in front of the purple-hooded guy whose face is only partially seen; his head is right below the exclamation mark. --William (talk) 08:34, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::Provide another overlooking shot in case any of you sees some familiar faces. I originally thought that the red-hooded guy in the lower right section was Hewer, but since he said that he was wearing a grey coat and black scarf so no? --William (talk) 08:38, February 14, 2020 (UTC) ::My best guess would be the guy with the blue hat, who is in the queue at the back in the overlooking shot - he seems to be wearing a dark coat and with a dark scarf, and facially could maybe be Hewer I think--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:16, February 14, 2020 (UTC)